leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Valoran
Valoran is the northern continent of Runeterra. Almost all nations and factions of Runeterra are based on Valoran. Valoran is connected to the now Shuriman Continent through a small artificial land bridge where modern day Piltover and Zaun are located, which was once the center locations of the continent before the event that shattered the continent into two. History The Rune Wars Centuries ago, magical artifacts called ‘World Runes’ have been rediscovered. Over the following decades after such event, knowledge of the Runes began to spread as more were unearthed. The world’s brightest minds studied the ancient glyphs, attempting to determine the powers they possessed. Few could even begin to understand the importance of their origins, or the sheer power held within them. Some surmised that the Runes were integral to the creation of Runeterra itself. The first use of these mysterious artifacts proved catastrophic, as they reshaped the landscape of entire nations. Mistrust quickly grew as those who knew of the Runes imagined such “Makers’ Might” being used as a weapon. Conflicts later related to these magical artifacts were known as the Rune Wars. Open warfare raged across Runeterra. The first horrors of the Rune Wars sparked fear and aggression among those who now realized the power at their command. and his master, Tyrus, have sought out to lock away every World Rune beyond the reach of man for the protection of Runeterra. Some complied with their pleas, others dismissed them due to their new found powers and influence. After an incident with Tyrus, Ryze later on continued his journey alone in gathering all Runic artifacts so as to prevent another Rune War from starting and possibly destroying the world. Locations Map of Valoran There are many regions and settlements on Valoran. Currently known are: * Arbormark * Bandle City (numerous gateways) * Boleham * Demacia ** North Demacia *** Rocky Highlands **** Bloody Wall **** Fossbarrow ***** Fossian Crownguard’s tomb ***** The tower of a Lightbringer **** High Silvermere ***** Knight’s Rock ****** Crownguard family mansion **** Meltridge **** Grand Zeffira (ruins) **** Petricite Grove ***** Demacian Vault ****** World Rune Chamber **** Raptor Aerie **** Uwendale ***** Quinn's family home ** East Demacia *** Dregbourne *** East Wall **** Graygate *** Fields of Brashmore *** Greenfang Mountains *** Memorial Road **** Galio Monument *** Serpentrion River **** Golden Crossing *** Wardens Wall **** Palsfield ** South Demacia *** Westerley (east) **** Andras (ruins) **** Evenmoor **** Needlebrook **** Wrenwall ***** Castle Wrenwall *** Lower Demacia **** Cloudwoods ***** Vaskasia **** Jandelle **** Terbisia *** South Wall ** West Demacia *** Great City of Demacia **** Alabaster Library **** Buvelle Mansion **** Crownguard mansion **** Demacian Barracks **** Demacian Harbor **** Demacian Penitentiary **** Laurent Mansion **** The Citadel of Dawn ***** The Hall of Valor ***** The Grand Plaza ***** The Temple of the Lightbringers **** The Golden Round **** Vayne Mansion *** Serpentrion River **** Edessa **** Lissus **** Pinara **** Velorus *** Westerley (west) **** Dawnhold ** Whiterock * Freljord ** North Freljord *** Naljaäg *** Ridgeback Mountains **** Foundling Village **** Frosthorn Peak ***** Fortress of the Iceborn ****** Vaults of the Iceborn **** Ghulfrost **** Vathcaer **** Village of the Ice Children **** Warded Gateway ***** Frozen Caverns ****** Howling Abyss ******* Bridge of Sorrows ******* Bridge of Shadow ******* Bridge of the Lost ******* The Hall of the Nine ******** What-Dwells-Below ****** Frostguard Citadel **** Ice-Troll Lands **** Yeti's Vigil *** The Great Pinnacle *** Ursine Lands *** Valley of Spines **** Mourncrow Tribe *** Glacial Prison **** World Rune pedestal ** East Freljord *** Broken Mountain **** Hearth-Home (ruins) **** Ornnholm *** Winterspike ** South Freljord *** Rakelstake **** Avarosa Monument ** West Freljord *** Frostheld *** Lokfar **** Glaserport ***** Ice-locked Harbor ****** Chained Wolfships *** Rygann's Reach (ruins) *** Valar's Hollow * Gates of Mourning * Holdrum * Nockmirch * Noxus ** North Noxus *** Dalamor Plain **** Drugne *** Northern Steppes **** Ironspike Mountains ***** Annie's childhood home (ruins) ***** Delverhold **** Rugg **** The Iron Pinnacle ** East Noxus (Valoran) *** Basilich **** Blackrock Mere *** Bloodcliffs *** Bucket Creek *** Drekan *** Fenrath *** Khworez *** Noxus Prime **** The Immortal Bastion ***** Stairs of Triumph ****** Audience Chamber ******* Emperors Throne **** House Du Couteau **** House Swain **** House Kythera **** House Zaavan **** Old Noxus **** Sion's Memorial **** The Black Rose **** The Fleshing Arena *** The Drakengate ** South Noxus (Valoran) *** Argent Mountains **** Argent Coast ***** Glorft ***** Kilgrove ***** Trevale ****** Riven's childhood home *** Ironwater *** Krexor *** The Great Barrier **** Vindor *** Trannit *** Varju Mountains **** Rokrund Plains ***** Rokrund **** Qualthala * Old Bargate * Palclyff * Piltover ** North Piltover *** Drawsmith Arcade *** Heimerdinger's Pyrotechnic Provisions *** Iron Sand Commercia *** Mainspring Crescent *** North Wind Commercia *** Old Hungry Clock *** Piltover City Zoo *** Bluewind Court **** Clan Arvino Mansion **** Clan Cadwalder Mansion **** Clan Ferros Mansion **** Clan Giopara Mansion ***** Jayce's Laboratory **** Clan Holloran Mansion **** Clan Kozari Mansion **** Clan Medarda Mansion **** Clan Morichi Mansion **** Clan Torek Mansion *** Piltover Wardens *** Piltovan theater **** Hall of Law *** Old Reveck's house **** Corin's workshop ** The Cliff *** Drop Street *** Sun Gates **** The Great Funicular of Cantexta ***** Techmaturgy Bridge ****** Statue of The Spirit of Wealth ****** Statue of The Essence of Honesty *** The Dock **** Piltover’s warship squadron **** Wharfside Docks *** The College of Techmaturgy ** South Piltover *** Boulevard of a Hundred Taverns *** Boundary Markets *** Ezreal's house *** First Assemblage of the Glorious Evolved **** The Assemblage Hall *** Glasswell Street *** Horologica Avenue *** Sidereal Avenue **** Incognia Plaza ***** Zindelo's Incognium Runeterra **** Oblique Lane **** Piltover's Treasury ***** The Clockwork Vault ***** The Ecliptic Vaults *** Workshop of the Horological Institute *** Rising Howl ** Zaun *** Promenade Level **** Boundary Markets **** College of Techmaturgy **** Skylight Commercia **** Pump Station **** Rising Howls *** Endersol Level **** Augmentation Parlors **** Breather Station ***** "Pure Air" Market ***** Shimmer Bar **** Bridgewaltz **** Chemtech Seam **** Cultivair **** Delicatessens **** Drop Street **** Emberflit Alley ***** Viktor's Laboratory **** Reveck's house ***** Corin's Workshop **** Rising Howls **** Sir Feisterly’s Fantastical Fair *** Sump Level **** Bonscutt Pump Station **** Dredge Prison **** Factorywood **** Old Zaun ***** Old Hungry **** Oshra Va'Zaun **** Priggs Industries ***** Priggs Industries factories ***** Priggs Industries warehouse **** Sump Works **** The Slums ***** Black Lanes ****** Commercia Fantastica ***** Hope House Orphanage ***** Ekko's house ***** Memorial Wall **** Zaun's Asylum for the Irreparably Troubled **** Zaun Sewer *** The Cliff * Tokogol ** Forests of Tokogol References cs:Valoran de:Valoran es:Valoran fr:Valoran pl:Valoran ru:Валоран zh:瓦罗兰 Category:Places Category:Factions Category:Runeterra